Broken
by Sean-Darren
Summary: Can you fix a broken person? Z thinks he can when he become interested in a dangerous person Aaron Thompson Wilcox. Aaron comes from a broken home, he has be abused and unloved due to his homosexuality, his parents finally had enough of him and kicked him out at fourteen. Aaron his now Sixteen and even more broken then before, and hates everyone. (Full Summary On Profile)
1. 1

_"Shit! Shit!~"_

I hissed as the rain started to downpour onto my head. I rushed through the traffic on the street, cars beeping at me because I stupidly ran out in front of them. I wasn't sorry because I needed to get out of this rain before I caught a cold or something. This was the worse Sunday in the history of Sundays. I almost got caught by a few police because of my line of work. Though I only did this line of work to survive.

I pushed open a door to the hotel that I have been staying at since my parents kicked me out the house two years ago. I couldn't believe they disowned me because I was gay. Ever since I found out I was gay when I was ten they have been trying to 'cure' me. And trust me if I had a choice I would choose to be straight so I wouldn't have to go through this horrible way of living. I would be a normal person.

Sadly I wasn't a normal person, I was a gay who didn't have the same rights as straight people. I had to go to certain restaurants because they didn't serve 'my kind' that was something I hated with a passion. I was an openly gay male, and there aren't many of us around here. The only other openly person at my school with Savannah Shane, and she was in a happy relationship with her girlfriend Hannah Parkerson, who by the way went to a different school than us.

And because of this Savannah and I are best friends, only because we were out casted by all the other people in our school. They didn't want to be near us because they didn't want to catch the 'gay'. If only we could spread it I would definitely give it to my parents. However, gay isn't something that you can catch,you are either born gay or you aren't. Luckily I was born gay.

I walked up the stairs to my hotel sweet, that I shared with my wonderful best friend Savannah. Her parents kicked her out after she came out the closet to them a few months ago and I happily took her in. She had a job, so it was easier to pay the rent. I unlocked the door and walked inside immediately removing my wet shirt.

I think Savannah's girlfriend was luckily, she had a father who cared so much for her and didn't care if she like males or females. And that's something I wished I had. Instead I had parents who decided to 'cure' me and when they found out they couldn't, they just tossed me out and started working on having another child. So I have a one year old brother now, I don't mean any disrespect but I hope he turns out gay like me. That'll show them.

"Welcome home Aaron," Savannah said lazily from the couch, watching her favorite show 'Orange is the new black'. It was a show a lot of people were obsessed with but I wasn't really a big fan. It didn't peak my interest, and I get a ton of hate from Hannah and Savannah for hating their favorite show.

"Yeah," I mumbled tiredly and dragged my feet across the floor to the bathroom. I felt like all the energy had been drained from my body, I just hoped I didn't wake up with a cold tomorrow.

I walked into the bathroom and removed my pants starting at my reflection in the mirror. I looked just like my asshole father, minus the dyed neon ice blue hair. I had the same baby blue eyes, nose, ears, etc. I hated that I looked like him, I just wished I can change they way I like with the snap out my fingers. I was once thinking about getting plastic surgery, but Savannah slapped that idea out my mind literally and it hurt like a bitch.

I just decided to add a few things to keep my mind off that, I got a lip and nose ring and I started to wear eyeliner to make my eyes pop more than my fathers. And surprisingly that helped a lot, even though I look like an emo freak now other reason others avoid me. Even if being gay wasn't enough, no one wanted to hang out with an emo freak who cuts themselves.

I sighed heavily and turned off the light in the bathroom and made my way towards my room to get some sleep. I had been working all day and hadn't been able to get a break. Plus I had sleep early in the morning and I needed all the energy in the world to flip people off tomorrow. I dragged my feet along the floor of my room before jumping onto my bed with a huge grin.

It felt amazing to finally be laying in my comfortable bed. I shifted onto my back and looked up at the ceiling that had glow in the dark stars. It made me feel like I was actually looking up at the beautiful night sky. I use to go stargazing with my father, I don't miss him but I do miss looking up at the stars. I have been so busy lately I haven't been able to do it and I would promise myself that I would.

Staring up at the stars I couldn't help but make a wish, a wish I knew wouldn't come true. However, I couldn't help myself and I ended up falling asleep with a bright smile on my face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door.

"Aaron Thompson Wilcox! That alarm have been going off for a good ten minutes, turn the fucking thing off!" Savannah's voice shouted from the other side of my door.

I groaned and slammed my hand down on the annoying alarm clock, I was probably really tired if I didn't hear that loud thing. God!

It's fucking Monday, I always hated Mondays with a burning passion. It was just one of them days that just generally just pissed you off for some strange reason. I didn't have enough time to rant about Monday's because I was going to be late. I jumped out of bed and rushed towards my closet picking out any random piece of clothing.

I need up with black ripped skinny jeans and a sleeveless neon green shirt, it wasn't like I was dressing to impress someone. The person I like was the straightest guy at our school. Zason Melton, the last time I heard he was dating some Kimi girl. She was a luckily son of a bitch, I wonder give anything to have him all to myself. One can only hope.

In school I kind of had this reputation, I was known as the gay guy, who honestly didn't give a fuck and I didn't. I didn't trust people or let any of them close to me. I hate being tricked and I don't take kindly to jokes. Especially when people start making gay jokes, it's fucking annoying and childish.

I grabbed my bag and left the hotel sweet with Savannah behind me. I love walking to school with her - noted sarcasm. All she did was talk on the phone with her girlfriend and leave me alone to talk to myself. Which wasn't a bad idea because I would know how to keep a conversation going with myself. I was a weird person.

We approached the school and eyes immediately landed on Zason, or Z. He hated being called by his name, though he didn't know I called him his real name in my head. It just made myself feel special knowing I was the only one calling him that, even if it was all in my head. I continued to stare at him, his arm wrapped around Kimi's waist, I was guessing that was her. I don't remember half the kids in this school. Just looking at them made my already broken heart broken even more beyond repair.

Once he looked my way I immediately shifted my gaze to something else. I didn't need to start problems. To have a gay kid stare at you was disgusting. That's what all the males in this school say anyway. It was like they secretly wanted me, but tried hiding it with insults, how childish. I think if we had more openly gay people this world would be a better place.

I walked straight into the school building glancing back at Zason every once in awhile, his eyes were watching my every move. It was weird, however I didn't much of it. We haven't even spoken to each other at all and I wasn't planning on talking to him anytime soon. It was just a stupid crush on a straight person,it wasn't important. He was happy in his relationship with that girl, who ever the hell she was.

Yes! I'm jealous of her and I wanted to do something about it. I couldn't without seeming like someone who was obsessed with him. So, I'll just continue to pretend like I hated him, before walking completely inside I glared at him. He seemed shocked by the action, but I walked into the building before he could even do anything about it.

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Note:** Did you like? I hoped you did. I wanted to address something I can across. I feel terrible about authors who are getting horrible reviews. It hasn't happened to me yet, but I'm sure it will. I think we should just ignore these internet trolls guys, we are just feeding into them and that's what they want. They feel like since was are bashing at them, they have power of us. If we ignore them, we'll seem like the bigger person. I know it is hard, but we have to try. I just hope all this will stop.


	2. 2

**Z's Pov:**

At the young age of six years old I knew I was different. I knew something was wrong with me, but I was too young to understand them things. I was too scared to bring it up to my parents, so I decided to keep these feelings to myself. I thought something was wrong with me and I didn't want to be sent away from my parents because of it. The young age of six, you shouldn't be worried about girls or boys. For some odd reason I was. I remember sitting down at the playground one day and thinking 'wow, that boys cute'. Immediately after thinking that I felt sick to my stomach, why I thought a boy was cute I didn't understand.

As I started to get older I started to understand things more, my parents taught me about what it might be. They said it was okay to be gay, but I didn't think so. I would run around pretending to be this straight guy chasing after girls. I didn't want to be different from my other friends, I wanted to fit in with everyone around me. That's when I met Kimi, the only girl I had felt something for and it gave me hope that I was for sure straighter as they come. We started to hang out more and I found myself attracted to her.

That all changed when Aaron Fucking Wilcox came around. He changed everything and pushed me right out of the closet. I started to realize my feelings for Kimi wasn't really that strong. She wasn't like the other girls and easily to get along with. I had mistaken that for love. Even after realizing this I just couldn't let her go. Just because some openly gay kid comes along, with his attractive face. I tried so hard to suppress my feelings for other guys. However, with Aaron I just want to hold him close and kiss his kissable lips.

For some odd reason he seems to hate me with a burning passion. When he catches me looking in his direction he glares at me. We haven't even met and he hated me already. I heard all these rumors about him, like his parents kicked him out the house and he worked as a prostitute, selling his body to make money. I didn't know if I should believe these rumors, I didn't even believe half the things I say myself. I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

It was like a curse placed upon my heart, when I meet that one person who would change my life I would know. And I hated that it was someone who hated me, I mean he probably heard things about me that he didn't like. It kind of hurt to know that he didn't like me and his opinion means the most to me. I tried to keep my distance from him, but it getting harder everyday. If is wasn't for Kimi I would probably be talking to him right now.

She tells me to stay away from him or I'll catch his gay. The only thing she didn't know, I was gay too and I have always been. I have just being using her to protect that secret, a secret I'm afraid will come out soon. I just had to stay away from until the end of the school year and I'll be fine. Even though I wanted to help him when the other students were bullying him, however I knew he could defend himself perfectly fine.

I sat down on the steps of the school watching him talk with his best friend/roommate Savannah. She was the other out gay person in the school, however all the girls were too scared to mess with her. I mean, she was a tough girl...I wouldn't even go at her with a fifteen foot pole. She definitely could bring down someone from the football team alone.

I wish I could go talk to him, but Kimi's body weight on me was keeping me from moving and I didn't want to push her away. I sighed heavily ignoring whatever they have been talking about for the past ten minutes. My friends never talk about anything but partying and clubbing, I definitely wasn't interested. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his beautiful features. He looked better than Kimi on so many levels. When Kimi finally removes herself, my attention went right to my friends.

"Are you down for tonight?" My best friend Sean asked me. I had no idea on what was going on so I wasn't going to agree.

"No, I think I'll pass tonight, I'm having a family dinner with my parents," I said coming up with any excuse to bail out on them. I had dinner with my parents every night, but it still worked on them.

Kimi turned around her purple hair slightly hitting my face, I didn't like her hair color if it was only neon green or maybe neon red. "When am I going to meet your parents?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes. Never.

I tried to avoid the whole meeting my parents thing, because I knew they wouldn't like her. I knew who my mom was going to like, she would like no love if I brought home Aaron. So basically if Kimi was a boy, she'd love her. My mother was disappointed in me because I wasn't hiding my truest self and she didn't raise a lair.

"I don't know, I will talk to them," I lied with a small smile and she stupidly believed. She squealed happily throwing her arms around my neck. Her hugs were no longer warm to me. I hugged her back and looked over towards Aaron who was looking at us with an unreadable expression. I looked away and pulled away from the hug. "I'll call you tonight," she moved in for a kiss, but I pulled away. "I'm catching a cold."

-.

 **Note:** Sorry this is short, was planning on it. I just wanted to get something from Z's Pov before I change this to third person. I never write anything in first person, I just don't seem to like it. However, throughout the story I'll probably be change between third and first person. I just hoped you enjoyed this short chapter. Also, I don't know when the next time I'll be updating any of my stories, this heat got me lazy, plus I never have a curtain update schedule and my updates are normally weeks apart from each other.


	3. 3

**Aaron's Pov:**

The whole entire day I have been thinking about one thing and one thing only, that I had work today. I realized I had to be more careful because the police have been driving around that part of town lately and I wasn't going to get arrested for just doing my job. A job that I wasn't proud of, but you have to make money somehow right? Savannah hated my line of work and wanted me to quit and start working with her. I couldn't simply just drop my current job, I will have to feel **'Miguel's'** wrath. And I didn't want that to happen.

School was boring, I got side comments. Rude ones I might add. However, I just simply ignored them. I didn't want them knocking out my high. Yes, I was high as fuck, during gym Savannah and I snuck off to behind the bleachers and started getting blazed. It just helped us keep our mind off them. Sometime weed made me extremely horny and I didn't know what to do to pass the time. I barely paid attention to anything going on, I had no idea what was going on in my last period.

I leaned over towards the side staring at some kid in my calculus class. I haven't really noticed him before, probably because he wasn't important to me. I decided to take in his appearance, he had wild orange hair. When I mean wild, I mean it was all over the place. However, he made it look cute. His skin was a pale kind of color, however not too pale. His eyes, they immediately caught my attention, the perfect shade of green. He was cute and all, not exactly my type.

"Hey!" I called out to him to get his attention. Which worked because he looked in my direction and when he looked a small smile appeared on his face, "do you know what is going on..ummm?." I didn't even know the kids name, I felt like a terrible person.

The kid seemed kind of surprised that I was talking to him. I mean I kind of surprised myself because I ignored every single person in this class. Today just felt like one of them days, and because I'm high I'll talk to anyone right now.

"Chuckie, my name is Chuckie," he said in a shy tone. He was that bitches stepbrother, I just hoped he wasn't like her. He seemed too cute and innocent to end up like her. "And we are working on this package, if we don't finish we have to do the rest for homework," he told me holding up the package.

I gave him a bright smile, at least I know he wasn't going to make a side comment. I guess I can enlighten him with my attention, "the names Aaron Wilcox, thanks." I looked down at the package I didn't even know I had on my desk. I was really out of it. When did the teacher even pass these out, I don't even remember.

By the end of the school day I was exhausted, however I know I couldn't go home and sleep because I had a job to do. So, word about what I do for a living got passed around like the plague. I wasn't denying I was a prostitute, but I wasn't admitting it either. I mean what I do for a job is my business and if I want to sell my body I would. However, I don't sell my body. I'm still a virgin, I just give out blow or hand jobs and I can honestly say I'm a pro.

I work for some guy named **Miguel Àvila** he is the hottest in the game right now. He has been trying to get into my pants for the longest time, however I kept denying him. I keep denying the hottest man alive, after my crush of course, because some crush I have on a straight guy. I mean Miguel wasn't gay, but he wasn't straight either, he just likes who he likes. If you ask him what he is, he'll just simply answer human.

Miguel didn't like to put himself in categories. He was just another human living on this fucked up planet. I just don't understand him sometime though and it just kills me every single day trying to figure this guy out.

I was walking up to my usual corner when a car pulled up beside me. I didn't have to turn around to know exactly who it was. "You going to stare at my ass all day?" I turned around looking at my boss Miguel.

Miguel was a handsome man, when I say man I mean grown man in his early twenties. His skin was this beautiful caramel color. He was a mix of Irish and African American, his eyes were amazing. Just the perfect shade of green. Unlike Chuckie, his were more of a emerald color. Miguel's green eyes were jade.

He leaned on his door staring at me with a smirk on his lips, "I was enjoying the view, why you turn around?" He joked. However, I know he was serious. He always stared at my ass when I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mind it. I mean if I wasn't sixteen years old and didn't have the hugest crush on someone right now, I would have jumped on it the first time he asked.

"I know you're not here for nothing," I walked closer to the car and leaned down until I was at his eye level. "Is there something important you wanted?" Miguel never comes around unless it was something important. It probably had something to do with these cops being around.

Miguel's flirtatious smile soon turned into a hard expression, it was scary how his moods can easily change. When that happens I normally get scared to be around him, "I don't think you should be working tonight, they're too many cops out tonight, so just had home for tonight, and please call me when you make it home safe." His flirty smile soon returned, he quickly moved forward pressing a gentle peck on my lips catching me off guard.

I stumbled back a bit surprised by the sudden kiss, my face probably completely red at this time. He winked and pulled off before I can say anything, I was just completely shocked.

"Is that your boyfriend or something? He seemed a little too old for you."

I turned around to tell this mystery person to mind their business, but who I saw caught me off guard. Standing a few feet away from me, was the hottest guy on this planet. My only crush, and he had just seen Miguel kiss me. I looked away crossing my arms.

"He isn't my boyfriend, and if he was I don't think it would be any of your business," I snapped at him staring him down with a heated glare. Why when the day Zason wants to talk to me, it has to be the day Miguel makes a move on me. "Why are you talking to me anyway, I don't want you to catch my gay."

Zason chuckled softly rolling his eyes, "I'm not stupid like the idiots from our school, I know you can't catch gay." He crossed his arms over chest. His muscular chest I might add, god he has the hottest body. "So, do you normally go around kissing random guys?"

His is calling me a slut? I couldn't believe this asshole, "I don't kiss random guys you asshole, he is my fucking boss." I don't know why his words pissed me off so much. If it was just some other random guy I would've flipped him off and walked away. Why did his words mean so much to me.

Zason holds up his hands in defense, "dude don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't call you a slut or anything, I was just curious." He admitted with a shy smile. Zason and shy smile in the sentence? This is crazy what has the world gone to? I swear this had to be some kind of dream right now.

 **Z's Pov:**

I don't know why, but when I seen that guy kiss Aaron I had the biggest urge to punch him dead in the face. It was like no one else was suppose to kiss him but me. Then it had me thinking, was that Aaron's boyfriend? Was I too late and he was taken forever. When he denied it a huge wave of relief washed over me.

However, it made me realize that Aaron could be taken away from me at anytime and I wasn't going to let the happen. "Go out with me tomorrow night?" I suddenly said without thinking. Aaron just stared at me with wide eyes, shit did I just fuck up?

-.

 **Note:** Okay, I advise you to be older than sixteen to read this. A lot of juice shit and going to go down. So, I decided to keep this story in first person, only because it would be weird if I changed it from first to third then back to first. I think this is the fastest I ever updated a story ㈷2 this is just wow. So how do you like it so far? What do you think of Miguel? Should he get some Aaron action? Or should we save the Aaron action for Z? XD


End file.
